Hourglass
by Kasumi Zakura
Summary: Alice thought that the summer would last forever. Then she is diagnosed with termical cancer. Her only hope is to become a part of the world she is frightened of the most.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Preface

Date: 1/4/2009

POV: Alice

---

I thought that summer would never end. But, it was the very first day of summer vacation that I found out I would die. It happened on Monday, I woke up to a glorious morning, the clear blue sky showed no trances of rain. Warm sunlight streamed through my open window. I pushed my covers aside and jumped out of bed.

Ouch. The pain in my stomach again, it was as if something was eating away at my insides, moving towards my back. No, I refuse to be sick during summer vacation, I simply refuse! Don't think about it, it will eventually fade away… Then everything happened so fast, I jerked forward and vomited up a fountain of blood, and my knees gave out and everything turned gray.

It wasn't anything simple, and things were about to change forever, before my very eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Pandemonium

Date: 12/14/2009

Alice's point of view

I woke up to the worried voices of my father and my twin brother, Alec. I laid there motionless; it would be nice to just remain like this, away from the real world, undisturbed. But, I knew the peace wouldn't last for very long. I could feel two pairs of intense eyes boring into the side of my head, waiting for me to regain consciousness. I could feel my brother's rough hand on mine, trembling with anxiety and my father's light footsteps against the linoleum floor.

"Alice?" I heard Alec whisper in a hushed voice, "Please wake up…"

My eyes opened, but they were blank and unseeing. I could see the bright white lights hanging above and the basic outlines of Alec's face. I heard Alec breathe out a sigh of relief, and squeezed my hand even tighter than before, his knuckles turning white from strain.

"Al?" I choked out "What happened?"

"I found you sprawled across the floor unconscious. I was so scared. I thought you were- Oh god…" He stopped in mid sentence, covering his mouth, realizing his mistake.

"I'm fine" I lied, unwilling to accept the truth. Alec looked hesitant, his pale blue eyes meeting mine. "No, really…" I smiled briefly, despite myself. It hurts to see Alec worried.

"Alice, the doctor scheduled a few tests for you, so you'll have to stay tonight. I'm sorry about all this."

"Oh…" I said, trying to hide my sudden anger, which was showing visibly on my elfish face. So, this is how I spend the first day of my long awaited summer vacation? I glared at my hands, which were clenching onto the white sheets so tightly, they'd rip to shreds.

"I could stay if you want, Alice." Alec offered sincerely.

"No, it's okay… Don't worry, I'll be better in no time, you'll see." My voice sounded shaky with hints of hysteria. I hope Alec hasn't picked that up. He was always so sharp about things.

"We'll check up on you tomorrow, honey." My father said with a pained expression, running a hand through his tousled hair. His gaze looked far, searching the past as if I reminded of him something that was better off sealed away.

"Be safe, okay?" Alec murmured. "You'll be alright soon…" He sounded like he was reassuring himself, trying to be as convincing as possible. He didn't want to leave yet, his face was broken, terrified. I could hear him breathing like some stricken creature, but he grabbed discipline from somewhere, and pulled himself together. He stood up, tall and straight and marched out with father, his long fingers still lingering on the doorway. Before he disappeared into the dark halls, his low sobs echoing off the walls.

I let out a sigh, as I rubbed my temples, trying to calm myself. The absolute worst thing was that I hurt myself even more. I was already in a pretty severe condition, better not risk it. I have no idea how I'll get out of this one… It could be the end of me. I wanted to cry so desperately, but my tears just wouldn't come out. My head spun, I thought of all the good things that seemed to fade into black.

I couldn't remember the last time Alec had looked so shattered. He was the very last person I would expect this from. He was always so together, tough and impenetrable. There was just so much going on at once, that I couldn't wrap my mind around it. I feel exhausted, and my stomach hurts even more than before. There was like a tiny inhabitant inside that was trying to gnaw me open, and was moving further with each bite. I buried my face in my hands, when will things ever return to normal? I wonder what'll happen to me… There were a million different things that I would have to give up on, my family, my dreams and my dying hopes of finding my soul mate. It's all gone.

Jasper's point of view

I was thirsty. My throat was aching and dry, each step took great difficulty. I walked down the empty corridors, my patience running thin. Where was Carlisle?! It's been hours upon hours since I arrived. I needed to hunt immediately, before I lose all self control and become the monster that I hated most. I leaned against a nearby door, resting my head on the hard, wooden surface. Trying to stay calm and reasonable about things, no, I can't destroy what Carlisle built for all of us, no. Just don't think about it, the hunger will fade away soon enough. Closing my eyes, I inhaled a large helping of air, before a scent so alluring swept past my senses. It smelled floral, like lavender, freesia and orange blossoms. I was completely captivated, I wasn't aware of anything else that was occurring. It was tempting me, draining all of my powers.

I didn't know what had come over me, but I wasn't thinking properly at that moment. I entered the room inconspicuously, hidden in the shadows. I was desperately searching for that delectable scent that seemed to radiate from this very room. Then, I saw her, lying on the bed with her spiky black hair surrounding her delicate face like a halo. She was small and thin in extreme, as if she would break like a porcelain doll. My feet were moving on their own, not obeying my commands. I approached her silently, not daring to make a single noise that might wake her from such a peaceful slumber. I knelt down beside her sleeping form, my head leaning against the metal railings. She looked so innocent, almost like a new born child.

How could I ever hurt her?

I reached forward, to touch her neck, using gentle fingers, running lightly over the smooth skin. I moved on to her face, tracing her features one by one. My touch followed the arch of her eyebrow, and trailed down her cheek, sketching the outline of her jaw. There of a feeling of love and longing, something I have never felt before. I kept my composure throughout, but the wall I built to contain myself slowly broke down. I just felt cold hunger. Nothing was strong enough to tear me away. I bent forward and planted my lips at the crook of her neck, where the visible blue veins were throbbing from underneath the translucent skin.

If I weren't a killer, I would have treasured her. I would have cared for her with all my heart.

My fangs emerged. They were long and sharp, clearly the teeth of an animal. I apologized to her quietly, knowing that she wouldn't ever forgive me. She was dying and I was taking full advantage of that. I was seconds away to fulfilling my every desire, but I couldn't help but feel guilty and disturbed.

Just then, everything changed. Her eyes snapped open, and she was staring at me with a look of pure hatred.


	3. Chapter 3

The Lonely Flower

Date: 3/19/2009

Alice's point of view

I wanted to open my eyes so badly, but the dreams held me one after the other. I saw pieces of old memories that were buried deep inside my soul, my beautiful mother with her long sleek hair spread out around her like a dark halo, her scarred arms outstretched towards me. I also saw my father, with a look of longing and sadness that seemed to consume him whole as he crumpled into himself. I could see Alec, pushing me on the swings, higher, always higher. The images were blurry, almost unreal, but I could hear my tinkling laughter ringing like wind chimes. Then, I saw someone else, a part of me that I thought I had lost forever. I couldn't believe who I was seeing, that little boy, with hair like honey syrup and a face like an angel's, smiling fondly at me. He approached me shyly, gesturing for me to bend down to his level, so close that his cool breath danced on my tingling skin. Softly, he whispered in my ear "Wake up love, wake up…"

At that moment my eyes snapped open, and I saw a shadow lurking at the edge of my bed. I was immediately alert, my whole body frozen with fear. With a shaking hand I reached for the lamp that sat at the bedside table, and the room was illuminated with light. Only, there wasn't anyone else in the room. I glanced around desperately, searching for even the slightest of movements. But, the space was barren and empty. The open window blew crisp night air that wisped against my hallow cheeks. I pushed myself up with some effort. The unspeakable pain was still intact, gnawing me open. I reached for my red flats, and rushed out of the room. Quietly, I slipped past the countless rooms until I reached the front door. I turned the heavy brass knob and felt the air rush towards me, slicing through my flesh mercilessly. Shivering, I went to find my sanctuary, hidden within the bustling city of neon lights.

Beside the towering giant of white bricks was a small park, which I had always come with mom in the past. In the middle was a fountain, liquid pouring out of its mouth like long strips of silk. I dipped my hands in the icy water, splashing it on my face, trying to clear up mind. I glanced wryly at my reflection, dark violet orbs stared back with the same manner. I leaned against the edge; my ivory night dress was becoming soaked from top to bottom. I could almost make out the rough outline of the little girl who was here a little while back, now gone without a single trace.

_My feet were light and bouncy as I skipped across the black cement, towards the magical place beside the ugly monster with a thousand questioning eyes. Mommy wasn't here, where is she? I wanted her to buy me a strawberry sundae… Humph… Reaching the fountain, I dunked my head into the water, the hot air was unbearable, and beads of sweat were steadily trailing down my forehead. My pigtails were falling in, wet at the corners. I started to giggle, when suddenly, I couldn't breathe. The water was pouring down my throat, burning as I struggled for air. Somebody come help me! Mommy, where are you?!Two pale hands grasped me by the waist and pulled me out. Then, I was coughing out the water from my lungs, sitting on the pavement wet and cold in my summer dress. At that very moment, I saw an angel…_

A loud crunch awoken me temporarily from my reverie, my head shot up, only to see the sharp curved point of a knife dangling inches away from my jugular. The smell of alcohol hung heavily in the air, as a rough hand pulled hard on the roots of my hair. All the color drained from my face, I felt like an insect trapped under glass. I screamed.

Jasper's point of view

Her eyes were like two pieces of chipped glass, I felt her anger, hatred and sadness, all pointed towards me, as if my very being threatened her, destroyed her. I was unsure of what came over me, but all my resistance, all the walls I've built for myself shattered into pieces. She seemed so familiar, a fragment of my past, but what? I had never felt close to anyone, I was alienated by all the people who ever knew me, who supposedly cared and loved me. Even after that horrible incident, I still felt as though I don't fit in anywhere, like an extra segment of a completed puzzle. What made her any different? I was foolish to even conjure up the very idea.

Without a single word, I left, jumping from the window, landing neatly on the uneven grass. But, a part of me wanted to be with her again, she seemed so fragile, like fine porcelain that would easily break if I held on too tightly. Then again, she was just a girl, nothing special or captivating, vermin, prey, food… I was exhausted. I couldn't think properly, everything looked like a wary blur playing in front of me. I wandered restlessly, kicking at the ground. I should probably head back, though something- someone was holding me back with an indestructible force. I raked a hand through my hair, following her irresistible scent, until I came to a clearing in the middle of the park.

I stood underneath the looming birch trees that shielded me completely from the brilliant white light casted by the tall lamps. My eyes immediately adapted to the surroundings, she was leaning across the fountain, a faint smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, like someone who was having a wonderful dream and don't ever want to wake up again. Her slight frame was dripping with water, the thin fabric of her night gown clinging onto her. Through it, I could see the fine white scars that spread out like a spider web against her skin. There were countless ones, thin and long, wide and jagged, each bearing unwanted memories that seemed to crush her entirely. I stared at her unwillingly, as if there was an invisible string connecting us, tugging at my unbeaten heart.

Turning away, I stalked off in silence; there was no point in pursuing something that wasn't meant for me. Just as I left, I felt another's presence nearby, I inhaled deeply, a man… He reeked of vodka and second hand smoke, tumbling towards the helpless girl with an odd sort of delight. I swore under my breath and trailed after him, arriving a second too late. The runt grabbed a hold of the delicate female, his large, beefy hands almost choking the life out of her. She struggled, trying to pry from his grasp, but it was simply no use. The glinting shard of steel was almost digging into the tender flesh of her neck. My face was a mask of horror, no matter what she was, how different we were from one another. I had to help her; I couldn't watch her die a slow, painful death, the sight of her hurt was enough to enrage me, make me lose all my sanity. Instinctively, I rushed forward, an unknown fire burning inside of me, dancing, growing, and giving me the strength that I never possessed.


End file.
